


hold your hair

by rubyrobotic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Vomiting, i got sick and now you get this. enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrobotic/pseuds/rubyrobotic
Summary: technoblade gets sick. phil is there to help.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	hold your hair

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i got wonderfully sick. did you know you can puke in your own hair? i sure didn't!  
> this is. basically that. except i didn't have someone to hold my hair for me and i had to clean it out of my hair myself. fun times.

Techno retches again, more of his dinner spilling forth from his lips into the basin he'd snagged when he first felt his stomach churning. His hair has fallen from the shitty bun he threw it in right into the basin of sick. He'll have to wash it out when he's done vomiting. He's not going to sleep with puke in his hair. 

The bathroom door is closed, and somehow he's been quiet enough for Phil to remain unconscious. A groan escapes his mouth as he leans against the wall, basin in his hands. The ebb in waves of nausea is cherished for the few seconds it lasts. His mouth fills with sick again and he vomits. This time he inhales some sick, somehow, and has a coughing fit that he vomits twice more during. 

The soft thump of socked feet on hardwood floor reaches his ears, and he grimaces. Yeah, that coughing fit would wake Phil. The door's not locked and he's not surprised when Phil opens it a crack as he spills more of his stomach into the basin. 

"Can I come in?" Phil asks. Techno grunts a yes, spitting thick saliva from his mouth into the basin. The door creaks open and he hears Phil kneel next to him. Hands pull his hair back, and he hears the tap run for a moment. 

He trembles as he's sick again, wondering when he'll have finally expelled everything within him. Techno can feel Phil wiping at his hair with a washcloth. Bile stops pouring from his mouth and he pants, failing to catch his breath. 

"Let me get the sick out of your hair and I'll check your temperature," Phil says. Techno nods. 

He doesn't get sick again while Phil preens his hair with the washcloth, but he remains hunched over the basin anyways. Then he feels Phil tying his hair up into a sturdier bun and he's grateful. 

Phil's hand is ice on his forehead. "Ooh, you're hot. Come on, back to bed. I'll take care of everything, don't worry," Phil says. 

Techno lets the basin be pulled from his lap and follows Phil's guidance to bed. A clean basin is set on the floor within arms' reach, the intention clear. Techno lays under the covers, stomach quiet for now. Phil returns with a cool washcloth and Techno allows Phil to dote on him a little, just like when they were young. 

Techno drifts asleep to the sound of Phil moving around the house. He is grateful that this time, there was someone there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.


End file.
